


They Are Fluffy

by Bakageta



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a cat followed them home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta
Summary: “Veeee…” Eddie groaned. It was too early to be dealing with a mystery creature in his armpit. “Th’hell is in bed with us?”The cat from last night.Venom expanded and contracted in his chest, sharing in a contented sigh.“Right.” Eddie agreed blankly.----The weirdest cat in the world followed Eddie and Venom home.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63
Collections: SYMBRUARY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LMTYL__Lye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMTYL__Lye/gifts).



> Written for Symbruary prompt 4: Animals and based on LMTYL's art of their symbisona, found [here](https://lmtyl.tumblr.com/post/634336525948190720/them), [here](https://lmtyl.tumblr.com/post/635325017399443456), and [here](https://lmtyl.tumblr.com/post/635465470377656320/have-some-cute-fluffy-weirdness-edit-realizing-i).
> 
> Thanks to [sajastar](https://saja-star.tumblr.com/) for betaing!

Eddie woke up to sharp needle points pressing rhythmically into his side. There was something with claws next to him underneath the blankets, something toasty warm and peach fuzz soft. Considering Venom had left it alone, whatever it was probably wasn’t too dangerous.

“Veeee…” Eddie groaned. It was too early to be dealing with a mystery creature in his armpit. “Th’hell is in bed with us?”

**The cat from last night.** Venom expanded and contracted in his chest, sharing in a contented sigh.

“Right.” Eddie agreed blankly.

With a feeling of rolled eyes, Venom nudged Eddie into a memory of their walk home from the Golden Gate bridge. It was miserable, a downpour that had soaked Eddie to the bone before Venom had a chance to cover him in an approximation of a raincoat, but, while Eddie was distracted by the weather, Venom had focused on the long-haired cat trailing after them. The cat hadn’t seemed to mind the rain nearly as much as Eddie’s memories indicated it should, though maybe that was because the water slid off it's coat instead of saturating it. It was a similar color pattern to the cat that Eddie had shared with Anne, and Venom wondered if he’d want to keep it. 

For his part Eddie only realized that the cat had followed him into the apartment when it darted in front of him and hid under the couch. He’d thought for a brief moment about trying to retrieve it, but settled for hoping that it wouldn’t pee in his shoes and promptly forgot about it.

The cat that Eddie found under his covers looked completely different than the one that Venom remembered following them home.

“What happened to your fur?” Eddie asked the pink, hairless cat that was curled up next to him, looking at him with the kind of put upon irritation that only a cat could manage. There was no sign it had ever had fur.

It answered with a burbling “murrrp” and squinted its eyes shut against the cold air beyond the covers.

**They were too warm,** Venom said too quickly to be translating.

“And how the hell does that even work?” Even ignoring how Venom knew the cat was too warm, animals just didn’t go bald overnight. The cat was completely unaffected by Eddie’s concerns as it covered its face with a paw and curled up tighter.

Before Venom could respond a wave of fur bloomed from the cat flowing from its face, down its body in waves, and fluffing its tail into a plush bottle brush that covered its nose.

“Oh. It works like that. The fur just comes back because of course it does.” The not-cat seemed content to snuggle against his chest and he could still feel Venom lazing idly against the inside of his ribs.

**They are a good pair,** Venom observed. **Well matched.** They reached with Eddie’s arm and sunk his fingers into the not-cat’s fur. As Venom massaged Eddie’s fingertips against the not-cat’s side the fur parted and flowed around them like water. He got the impression of a patch of sunlight on a pile of warm, clean laundry. An ideal place to lay and be warm on both sides. 

“Pair?” Eddie took his hand back and started petting. The fur compressed under his palm as he would have expected. As he stroked the not-cat, its fur curled up and clung to the side of his hand, just like Venom tended to do when they pretended to be a jacket for him. The not-just-a-cat started purring, an almost normal sound echoed by a deep rumble that sounded bigger than the creature making it.

**Yes.** Venom built a head up and out of Eddie’s flank, pushing the blankets down to his hips and leaving the more-than-a-cat completely uncovered.

As if on cue the fur on the not-cat’s tail thickened and solidified into a second head which glanced at Eddie before it locked eyes with Venom. The other symbiote, because Eddie couldn’t think of what else it could be, was a warm two-toned brown. It had a blocky head that reminded Eddie of a lioness’ muzzle with large pointed teeth poking out from under its upper lip.

**“We are Venom and Eddie,”** Venom introduced.

The other Klyntar extended a thin tendril, which Venom accepted, and Eddie was suddenly aware of another set of thoughts in the back of his head. The brown symbiote’s mind was familiar in its broad strokes, but the cat’s mind wasn’t. It was a different set of priorities and intentions, content with its environment, and completely unconcerned.

They were the motion of falling on to the perfect sun-warmed spot and landing in the perfect pose with just enough underbelly to tempt the foolish into range of their claws. And they were a human sound ( _Buffy! Buffy? Buffy._ ), repeated until they knew it was theirs. And together they were soft, and warm, and bigger than they were alone.

"Flop and Buffy?" Eddie questioned after a moment of thought.

The brown symbiote sent him a feeling of impressed agreement. He was pretty smart for a human.

**“Together they are Fluffy,”** Venom intoned dramatically while Buffy stretched their legs out contentedly and rolled onto their back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For symbruary prompt 10: Play! The original characters belong to LMTYL.
> 
> Betaed by sajastar.

Less than a week later, Eddie had resigned himself to the fact that he was now the keeper of one of the weirdest cats he’d ever met. 

Together, Buffy and Flop were like a normal cat up until the exact moment they weren’t. They slept the day away, chattered at pigeons from the kitchen window, and trailed Eddie through the apartment just like Mr. Belvedere followed after Anne. Flop would get so relaxed they melted over Buffy instead of forming fur, they would let themselves out to eat the pigeons once Buffy got tired of chattering at them, and Flop would repeat human words at Eddie until he did what they wanted. 

And Buffy liked baths, which seemed to be a hairless cat thing. Flop had insistently shown Eddie memory after memory until he’d relented and filled the kitchen sink with warm water. The cat had spent half an hour alternately lounging and patting their paws daintily against the water’s surface.

Flop, like Venom, seemed content to relax within their host and observe the cat’s antics. Usually they acted as the cat’s fur, fluffing and smoothing with Buffy’s moods. It was when Buffy got bored that Flop started causing trouble.

Eddie had never given much thought to what a cat would do if it had hands. The answer, it turned out, was exactly the same as Venom’s: whatever it wanted. Thanks to Flop, Buffy could get into and out of anything. No drawer was beyond them, no window remained shut, and no lock could withstand them. 

“I hope this works,” Eddie muttered on his way up the stairs to his apartment with a feather wand in one hand and a bag of cat toys in the other. He needed a way to keep Buffy and Flop entertained, and on Anne’s suggestion he’d gone to the pet store to get some heavy duty cat toys.

 **It will be amusing either way.** Venom had been enjoying Eddie’s exasperation over the past few days as Buffy and Flop’s antics brought variety to their Eddie-watching hobby.

“Ass.” Eddie was greeted by the sight of Buffy laid out belly up in a sunbeam in front of the couch living up to Flop’s name. The symbiote had extended tendrils to rub behind Buffy’s ears while the cat purred loudly and kneaded the air.

Eddie could feel Venom thinking of a comeback, only to be distracted by the sight in front of them. **Eddie, we should try that.**

“I don’t think people work that way, but I guess we could try later?” Eddie still tried to meditate sometimes, usually in the spot Buffy was sprawled across, but not when the sun was warming it. Grinning at the idea, Eddie hurried to the couch before Venom could do it for him. Eddie hid the feather wand in the couch cushions before Buffy woke up enough to notice it and pulled out one of few small toys.

"Buffy-cat," Eddie called out, jingling the toy in a way he hoped was attention-grabbing. 

Buffy cracked an eye open, and for a moment Eddie thought he had the cat's attention, before they squinted it shut. Ignoring Venom’s bubbling amusement, Eddie futilely waggled the toy while both the cat and its symbiote tried to sleep. The next two toys--a crinkly plastic ball and an electronic one that squeaked when it was moved--received the same treatment.

“How do you not like this?” Eddie lightly tossed the last toy towards Buffy only to have Flop knock it away before it came anywhere close to the cat. Venom’s internal laughter--which had mostly died down--kicked back in. “Those’re Mr. B’s favorites.”

 **They are dead,** Venom pointed out. **And they do not move correctly.**

“Fine. Guess it’s time for the stick.” Eddie reached back into the couch cushions and pulled out the feather wand as quietly as he could, though Buffy’s ears still swivelled to listen to him.

A single shake of the stick had Buffy opening their eyes and tracking the wand’s movement, but that was all they did. No matter how fast, slow, or erratic the movement, Buffy remained still except for their head.

 **You must be doing it wrong.** Venom took the feather wand in a tentacle that emerged from Eddie’s elbow and made their own attempt at playing with Buffy. Their movements seemed smoother than Eddie’s, but were apparently no more enticing to Buffy, who had yet to get up.

“I’m not sure there is a correct way,” Eddie mused as Venom let the wand fall limply from their grasp. There was one thing left in the bag that he could try: a laser pointer.

As soon as the red dot appeared on the floor in front of them, Buffy flipped onto their paws. The cat’s eyes darted as they tracked the minute movements of the laser dot and Flop rippled the fur they covered Buffy with until it clung tight and made the cat’s body sleek and aerodynamic. Buffy’s eyes were huge and dilated.

 **I think you found the correct way.** Venom’s amusement mixed with Eddie’s as they watched how enthralled the cat its symbiote were.

Eddie twitched the dot a few inches to the side and Buffy’s paw darted out in an attempt to catch it. He moved it to the opposite side and the opposite paw attempted to trap it. Grinning, he used the laser dot to lead the cat up the wall of his apartment. Eddie expected Buffy to stop at the base of the wall, maybe jump a bit, like Mr. Belvedere always had. Buffy did not do that.

In less than a second, they were clinging to the wall as Fluffy, their bear-trap of a mouth embedded in the ceiling and their raptor-like tail thrashing in mid-air.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that,” Eddie noted as Fluffy dropped smugly from the ceiling with plaster dust on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment/kudos. I'm available of [tumblr](https://bakageta.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment/kudos. I'm available of [tumblr](https://bakageta.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hello!


End file.
